dwn009fandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Friend or Foe
Spider-Man: Friend or Foe is a game released in 2007 for several consoles. Characters Rewards Silver Sable Silver Sable is the mercenary leader of the Wild Pack. The global threat of the PHANTOMS convinced her to lend her combat skills to S.H.I.E.L.D. No stranger to tactical combat, she is a great asset on the battlefield. Prowler Prowler was a burglar by trade until he joined Silver Sable's Wild Pack. Using his pneumatic gauntlets, he can fire highly compressed canisters of knockout gas. His calm composure is well suited to the heat of battle. Black Cat Black Cat's skills are best suited to the art of infiltration, but she is no pushover in a fight. Her grappling hook, usually employed to climb walls, is a quick and efficient weapon in her capable hands. Doc Ock Doc Ock's relentless pursuit of mechanical perfection led to the creation of his robotic tentacles. Although originally designed as tools to handle dangerous materials, he makes excellent use of them in combat. Green Goblin Green Goblin is a prime example of maniacal genius. Enhanced by a strength serum and aided by an arsenal of high tech weaponry, Green Goblin is more than a match for any PHANTOM that comes his way. Scorpion Scorpion used to make his living as a thug for hire, using his mechanized tail to terrorize foes. Although he is a formidable fighter to have at your side, his volatile temper is a dangerous liability. Iron Fist Iron Fist gained his powers from the mystical heart of a spirit dragon. With this power he can call upon his chi to create powerful forces of energy. It is even said that he can summon the dragon itself. Rhino Rhino isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but if you need that shed smashed there's no better man for the job. He is incredibly strong and is capable of putting the horn on his head to good use in battle. Lizard Lizard was a successful university professor until a botched experiment changed him into a reptile. He is searching the world for a cure, but makes good use of the enhanced agility and strength of his current state. Sandman Sandman's entire body is composed of organic sand. Circumstances have forced him to run from the law, but he is a good man at heart. His shape shifting abilities are quite powerful on the battlefield. Blade Blade was born with all the powers of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses. His vampire hunting gear is just as useful against the PHANTOMS and he is quite willing to use it. Venom Venom is composed of an alien symbiote that fell from outer space. He is vicious and unpredictable, but his contempt for the symbiote-powered PHANTOMS is an asset not to be wasted. Spider-Man Spider-Man was just your average student until the day that he was bitten by a radioactive spider. His experience in fighting super-powered threats makes him the perfect person to handle the PHANTOM invasion. Black-Suited Spider-Man The Black-Suit enhances Spider-Man's strength and makes him a very dangerous combatant. Although the suit is volatile, it evens the odds against the symbiote-powered PHANTOM forces. New Goblin New Goblin carries the weapons of his predecessor into battle. With razor-bats, pumpkin bombs and electrical gauntlets he can deal massive amounts of damage to the PHANTOM troops. Mysterio Mysterio started his career as a stage magician and special effects technician. He is a master of illusionand hypnotism. His hunger for power led him to harness the symbiote shards to create the PHANTOMS. Sidekick Electro and Carnage (PSP only) Enemies PHANTOMS (Perpetual Holographic Avatar / NanoTech Offensive Monsters) are creatures created by Mysterio. They are a combination of solid light holographic technology with the symbiote substance Mysterio found in one of the meteorite shards that landed on Earth. There are four sizes of PHANTOMS in each area of the game. *'Tokyo, Japan' - The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 5% at maximum. *'Tangaroa Island' - The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 9%. *'Cairo, Egypt' - The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at around 29%. *'Stokerstov, Transylvania' - The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 53%. *'Annapurna Nepal' - The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS in the area are above 50% and increasing. Recon Drone This is the earliest form of a PHANTOM prototype. Its small size makes its hard-light core very unstable and prone to overload. This flaw can be used as a convenient grenade in the heat of battle. Infantry Unit Filling out the ranks of the basic PHANTOM prototype army is the Infantry Unit. Although dangerous in large numbers, this model's self-preservation logic takes over when threatened with large attacks. Shock Trooper This early PHANTOM prototype lacks the complexity of later models. Although it is heavily armed with multiple plasma cannons, a simple Web Line Trip can send it into a clumsy trigger-happy frenzy. Unit Commander Before PHANTOMS gained transportation technology, this Commander would transport Drones into battle. A design flaw in the model causes it to expose its fragile hard-light core when deploying Drones. Mystic Seeker The symbiote driven light-core of these advanced PHANTOM drones allow for more advanced logic. Their size still creates a very unstable and explosive internal energy source. Tribal Hunter A higher symbiote index gives this PHANTOM model a predatory hunter's instinct. When they twirl their weapon, a single well placed Web Shot will disrupt their targeting logic. Tusk Berserker The larger symbiote index has given this PHANTOM model a nasty temper. It will sometimes lash out with huge punches or its energy ball attack. Avoiding either of these attacks will stun it for a short time. Spirit Warrior This PHANTOM has learned that a good defense is as important as a massive club. It will use its shield to cover its face and belly but it can only cover one at a time, so pick your targets carefully. Scarab Drone In order to adapt to its surroundings, this PHANTOM model has taken on aspects of the flying scarab beetle. It flies quickly, so wait until it stops moving and quickly grab it out of the air. Darkwing Soldier These PHANTOMS have mastered the art of boomerang throwing. They are very agile during combat so slow them down with Web Stun. If they're tied up, they can't catch their returning weapons. Sorcerer of Anubis A dangerous and smart PHANTOM model. These cautious beasts prefer to keep their distance and lob explosive projectiles. They can't target if they can't see you coming so Blind them before attacking. Pestilence Lord This advanced PHANTOM model has evolved to overcome many weaknesses. While still susceptible to normal attacks, an unrelenting barrage of Web Stun will make the fight a lot easier. Phantasm As recon units, these PHANTOMS have adapted to resemble ghosts and use Transylvanian superstition to their advantage. Despite their appearance they are still quite solid and very explosive. Skeletal Soldier These PHANTOMS prefer to fight from long range, hurling their axes with deadly accuracy. If you do choose to fight them in close quarters be prepared to dodge their lightning-fast footwork. Howling Berserker Modeled after classic horror movie design, these PHANTOMS have the look and temper of the fabled werewolf. Fight them carefully as they will attack with unmatched ferocity before having to rest. Ghost Summoner Filling the role of an armored guard, these PHANTOMS will summon Phantasms into the battle. While they are summoning, they will expose their fragile power center, so be ready to attack. Symbiote Drone Though still technically a hard-light hologram, these PHANTOMS contain so much symbiote energy that they are almost perfect copies of Venom's personality. Finish them quickly. Symbiote Stalker Sharing the symbiote energy that runs their hard-light cores has given these PHANTOMS a mob-like personality. They will attack in groups and attempt to swarm targets. Stay mobile and fight hard. Symbiote Bomber These larger symbiote PHANTOMS have adapted more of the sadistic aspect of Venom's personality. They prefer to stay back from combat and pepper the battlefield with explosive symbiote bombs. Symbiote Warrior The pinnacle of symbiote powered hard-light technology. These PHANTOMS have adapted the symbiotic shape shifting powers to create weapons and armor. Time your strikes carefully and be ready to dodge. Locations Industrial Plant Secret Lab Doc Ock is hiding in the inner sanctum of this cold and sterile lab. Track him down and put a stop to his plan. The Rooftops Oscorp Japan Beachside Sea Caves The Cliffs Ancient Ruins Sun-Drenched City The Oasis Unearthed Catacombs Excavation Site Old World Village The Manor House Graveyard Path Ancient Church Lower Village Dark Caverns Upper Village Temple This opulent and expansive temple is the perfect base of operations for Mysterio. The final battle is about to begin. Movies *Credits *Intro Briefing *Spectacular Spider-Man Versus *NYC Rooftop *Plasma Reactor *Glider Factory *Observation Deck *Water Cavern *Undercity Cistern *Ancient Arena *Burial Chamber *Infernal Plateau *Clock Tower *Ruined Mortuary *Water Mill *Heart of the Mountain *Frozen Precipice Upgrade Lab Inventory Web Lab :See Spider-Man. Character Upgrades External links Cutscenes: #Opening #Tokyo, Japan #Tangaroa Island #Cairo, Egypt #Stokerstov, Transylvania #Annapurna, Nepal *Hero Strikes Category:Spider-Man Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PC games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games